Emulsion stability and rheology are of interest in various applications including in the food, pharmaceutical, cosmetic, and petroleum industries. For example, in petroleum industry, water-in-oil emulsion formation may lead to dramatic increase in viscosity over that of oil or water alone, which can induce pressure losses and increase operation costs. While the presence of natural and/or added surfactants may stabilize emulsified fluid systems by reducing the coalescence of dispersed phase droplets under static conditions, emulsion stability and corresponding rheology may change under flow conditions encountered in various forms of piping used in the wellbore and during transport. Proper characterization of emulsion stability is then important to ensure various physical or chemical properties of an emulsion, such as the tendency of droplets of the internal phase to coalesce, remain favorable under flow conditions for a given application.